


The Legend of The Royal Wolf

by sbingle2018



Series: Hale Legacy [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: The End of the series not the Legacy.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Legacy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Legend of The Royal Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Don't come for me. Writer's block SUCKS! I may revisit and add more into this. I don't know though. I hope you enjoy.

~•Author's Note•~

Okay y'all. I know I had planned to not make such large skips in the timeline, BUT writers block is hitting me super hard. Rather than just let this series die right where it was left in part six, (like my brain kinda really wants to do) I have decided to make a huge jump in the timeline to where I wanted to end this series... I am going to give rundowns of all characters so you know how it shakes out for them. But, part seven will be the final story to my Hale Legacy series, and I am going to tie it all up with a pretty little bow for you all. So, I hope you enjoy it and stick around. 

  
~•Baby number five's birthday•~

"Alright Stiles just lay back, and we'll get started on having this baby." Scott pulled the curtain up and began the operation. Stiles and Derek chose not to know the gender of their final baby, they were both sure it was a boy. 

Scott got the baby out and as the baby cried he looked over the curtain at Stiles ans Derek "congratulations you two... it's a GIRL!" Derek broke down in the happiest tears he had cried in a long time, Stiles just laid there in shock.

In recovery Stiles cradled his newborn daughter up to his chest, he rubbed his nose softly against her little tiny nose. Derek watched them, and he had to do a double take because he noticed wet spots on Stiles chest. He smiled and walked over, taking their daughter Aria Rose Hale from him. He looked at her then to his husband "unbutton your gown" 

Stiles did as he said ad he unwrapped their tiny little girl from her blanket. She was in a diaper and Derek laid her on Stiles's bare chest, he helped Stiles hold her steady. "You're producing milk..." Stiles cried again because his body never did that before. 

As Aria latched and began eating, Derek grabbed a clean swaddle blanket from the cart in their room and placed it over the other side of Stiles' chest "isn't that wasting?" Derek laughed softly "werewolves are over producers. You'll be fine trust me." 

~•Twenty-Three years Later•~ 

Derek is still alpha at sixty-one years old, Stiles is now fifty-six years old and they are still married. Living on the ranch.

Colby is now thirty-nine and married to a male beta named Jace and they live out of state in Montana. 

Tristen is thirty-seven and married to a human woman named Carly. He is the father of four beautiful girls who all took their mother's human side.

Quinton is thirty-five and is single, he's back-packing through Europe. He was always the adventurous child.

Graycen is twenty-seven and married to a beta female. They live on the ranch in the house that Theo and Liam used to live in.. They are planning on adopting. 

Aria is twenty-three, married to Scott and Anica's son Julian. They are expecting their first pup and she is days away from having her c-section.

Peter and Lydia moved away with their three sons Ryker, Jacob and Cameron... they don't even come back to visit anymore.

Scott is now fifty-six he and Anica divorced six years after Julian was born and he never remarried, Anica died twelve years ago. 

Issac and Ashely moved away to Mexico and they never actually had children. 

Theo and Liam haven't been heard from since they left. But, it's rumored they formed a pack with Cora in South America... no one knows the truth.

Scott's mother is now well into her seventies and she still visits often. 

Stiles' dad passed away just after Stiles' thirty-ninth birthday. It still hurts for him to think of his beloved dad.

~•The Legend•~

The legend has it that an omega female born of two males (Aria) and the beta male born of a male and female (Julian) if mated would produce a royal wolf.

Aria and Julian had a son, they named him Zane... on his first birthday when his eyes shifted they illuminated a bright teal color... signaling that the Hale Legacy had produced a Royal Wolf and he would lead the Hale pack from his eighteenth birthday, Derek's alpha power would diminish with age anyway. But, his grandson would lead his pack and the Hale Legacy would live on. 


End file.
